Familia
by ChristianSawyerFord
Summary: Este fic es un regalo para Valeria14 del foro Groovy Mutations. Tras cambiar el futuro, Logan se encuentra en un nuevo mundo. A pesar de la aparente tranquilidad, Logan no logra superar sus experiencias pasadas. Pero el mundo no es tan seguro como parece y la tragedia se avecina. Este foro se sitúa después de la película X-men dias del futuro pasado.


**Familia**

Todo estaba bien. Después de vivir un infierno, habían conseguido arreglarlo y ya nada de eso era real. Nadie conocía ese futuro... nadie excepto él. Al principio pensó que todo iría bien, volvería a estar con sus amigos, disfrutaría otra vez de la sensación de su corazón paralizándose al ver a Jean o volver a recordar viejos tiempos con Hank, Ororo y sobretodo con Rogue. La niña a la que había salvado, la niña con la que había llegado a la mansión, la niña que se había convertido en una hermana para él.

Pero nada se supera fácilmente, no se puede vivir semejante experiencia y después seguir adelante como si nada. Sus pesadillas se habían intensificado, se despertaba temblando con el instinto de que los centinelas aparecerían en cualquier momento. Además no era fácil estar con los demás después de verlos morir uno a uno. Era como ver a cadáveres andantes. Y cuando es a alguien a quién tú mismo asesinaste, no se le puede mirar a los ojos sin sentirse culpable. Además no resultaba fácil rememorar los viejos tiempos cuando lo que tu recuerdas es diferente a lo que recuerda el resto del mundo.

Así que haciendo caso al Profesor, Logan decidió tomarse unas vacaciones para recuperarse, lo cuál sorprendió a algunos, a otros no les gusto y pocos aceptaron. Solo Hank al comprender lo que le había sucedido, a Scott no le agradaba que dejara sus clases de historia y Rogue le pidió que se quedara, pero Logan no acepto. Tenia muchas cosas en las que pensar así que se despidió de ella con un abrazo. Sabía que estarían bien. Después de todo, ¿Qué peligro podría haber en ese nuevo mundo sin centinelas? Fuera el que fuera podrían con ello.

Viajo por el mundo, viéndolo todo desde una nueva perspectiva, la idea de que gracias a ellos el mundo seguía girando. Hasta un corazón tan duro como el suyo se deleitaba de lo hermoso que le parecía el mundo después de haberlo visto reducido a cenizas.

Un día, llamaron a su teléfono, uno que le habían dado en la mansión por si había problemas, realmente se sorprendió mucho pues pensaba que nunca llegaría a sonar realmente. Después de todo, ¿Qué podría ser tan grave?

Era Jean, Logan se quedo estupefacto al escuchar su voz y tuvo que esperar varios segundos antes de acordarse de que estaba viva, eso le hizo sonreír. Pero su sonrisa no duro mas que una fracción de segundo. Jean lo llamaba con noticias funestas y lo que dijo marcaría un antes y un después en la nueva vida de Logan. Algo que nunca podría olvidar:

—Logan... tienes que volver. Ha sucedido algo terrible... fue Dientes de Sable... él... él... Rogue... a muerto.

Logan se quedo petrificado, sintiendo como algo le desgarraba las entrañas. Ni siquiera se molesto en responder, simplemente dejo que el teléfono se le cayera de la mano y se estrellara contra el suelo, haciéndose pedazos. Logan se tiro en el sillón mas cercano y se quedo ahí sin ser capaz ni siquiera de moverse, estaba en completo shock. Nunca supo cuanto tiempo paso hasta que la necesidad de beber le hizo moverse como un auto mata. Y mucho menos supo el tiempo que paso antes de ser capaz de pensar con claridad.

En ese momento casi se volvió loco, pensando en un millón de cosas, primero sintió un fuerte sentimiento de culpabilidad por no haber estado ahí para protegerla. Se odio a sí mismo por eso. Pero pensó que debía haber algún error Rogue no podía estar muerta. No debía. No después de todo. Logan tenia suficiente con que muriera una vez como para que volviera a pasar ahora que las cosas estaban bien.

Viajo hasta la mansión, pero no visito a nadie, se mantuvo a distancia, observándolos desde lejos. Hasta observo el entierro de Rogue pero sin acercarse a ninguno de sus compañeros. No fue hasta que vio como la enteraban que comprendió que ella nunca más volvería. Le había devuelto la vida solo para que volviera a morir.

Al volver a la cabaña en la que se había instalado lo primero que hizo fue destrozar todas las cosas que encontró a su paso. Entonces comenzó a pensar, Dientes de sable, le recordaba vagamente, pese a que una vez fue su hermano. Tiempo después lo volvió a ver el día en que conoció a Rogue. Era uno de los esbirros de Magneto y tenia aspecto de león. Pero le creía muerto, el mismo se aseguro de ello. Entonces recordó atónito, que tal vez solo estuviera muerto en su mundo, pero no en el que estaba en ese momento.

Logan apretó el ceño y se marcho de la cabaña, si Dientes de sable estaba vivo pronto dejaría de estarlo y el se encargaría de ello. Pagaría por lo que hizo a Rogue.

Desde ese día Logan pasaba cada minuto del día rastreandolo, dormía poco, comía y bebía lo justo. No se permitía pensar mas que en su venganza contra Dientes de sable porque si pensaba, aunque solo fuera un minuto, en Rogue se volvería loco. Ella siempre le traería un mar de pensamientos doloros que le nublarían el juicio y necesitaba mantener la mente clara.

No pensar en Rogue resultaba algo muy difícil, pues en su camino encontró muchas cosas que le recordaron a ella, incluso sin darse cuenta de como llego ahí, estuvo en la carretera donde la había conocido. Eso fue como una astilla que se clavaba muy profundamente en su corazón. En ese momento no pudo evitar pensar. Después de lo que vivieron para cambiar el mundo, solo tenia una misión, protegerlos, protegerlos a todos, pero fracaso, bajo la guardia pensando que ya no había peligro y por su culpa Rogue estaba muerta.

Los días se sucedieron lentamente, pero no dejo nunca de perseguirlo. Cuanto mas se acercaba a su objetivo mas intensificaba la caza y su furia no hacia mas que aumentar. Finalmente lo alcanzo y no tardo ni un segundo en lanzarse sobre él, liberando toda su furia.

Victor le respondió con una sonrisa burlona y recibió el primer golpe pero pronto contraataco llevando la ventaja. Logan atacaba loco de rabia sin ser capaz de razonar buenos ataques. Y Víctor había estado esperando su ataque por lo cuál no le costo nada derrotarlo y tenerlo a su merced.

—¿Por qué? —le grito Logan con toda su rabia. Victor lo miro con seriedad y acerco su cara a la suya.

—Porqué te largaste y me olvidaste. Metete esto en la cabeza, Jimmy, yo soy el único hermano que podrás tener y cualquiera con el que intentes reemplazarme terminara tan mal... —Victor muestra una media sonrisa —como tu amiguita.

—¿Soló por eso? —mientras volvía a atacar a Victor con toda su rabia. Para Logan de todos los motivos que podría tener ese sin duda era el peor. Porque eso significaba que Victor no se detendría nunca.

—¿Soló por eso? ¿Te parece poco? A mi me parece más que suficiente —Víctor se defendió del ataque de Logan y volvió a tirarlo al suelo —¿Ves? Ya vas captando el mensaje. Solo hice lo que era necesario.

—¡¿Necesario?! ¡Ella era inocente! No tenia que morir —Le grita antes de que su voz se quiebre al recordarla. La rabia hace que se incorpore y se vuelva a lanzar contra Víctor clavándole las garras en el pecho. Lo mira a los ojos con furia asesina —¡Debería haberte matado hace mucho!

—¡Qué bien! Ya piensas en mí, pronto volveremos a ser como antes —ríe Víctor dolorido antes de atacarlo para quitárselo de encima y clavar su garra en el pecho de Logan —¿Ves? Necesitas que tu hermano mayor se encargue de ti para dejar de comportarte como un crío. Nadie es inocente, Jimmy.

Logan le da un puñetazo con toda su rabia tirándolo al suelo. Se coloca encima de él y comienza a golpearlo frenéticamente.

—¡Sí! ¡Ella era inocente! ¡Y me asegurare de que lo pagues!

—¿Hacerme pagar? — Victor ríe a carcajadas antes de mirarlo con una sonrisa burlona— ¿Y que harás? No puedes matarme, Jimmy. Estaremos juntos por toda la eternidad Solo me tienes a mí y lo sabes. Porque todas las personas que tú conoces morirán tarde o temprano y créeme, chico, a veces es mejor terminar con ellos de una vez.

Mientras hablaba Víctor se quito a Logan de encima, empujándolo y dejando que caiga al suelo. Para luego incorporarse y cuando termino de hablar le dio una patada en la cabeza y lo dejo inconsciente.

Al despertar no había nadie, Logan pensó en ir tras Victor pero se quedo paralizado, pensando que lo estaba volviendo a hacer, estaba volviendo a fallar. Porque si lo hacia, ¿Quién cuidaría de los demás? Era más que probable que mientras él buscaba a Víctor, este fuera a la mansión y volviera a matar debía detenerlo.

-X0X-

Un año después de la muerte de Rogue, Logan ya había vivido durante mucho en las cercanías de la mansión, sin atreverse a volver o a acercarse a cualquiera de sus antiguos compañeros. La muerte de Rogue y las palabras de Víctor le pesaban demasiado hasta el punto de que su vida se había reducido a cazar para comer, beber tanto que hasta el pudiera emborracharse aunque fuera por corto tiempo, vigilar en señales de Víctor y dormir en una pequeña y sombría cabaña.

Un día Logan estaba bebiendo en un bar cercano, bebiendo hasta reventar, cuando Scott Summers, entró por la puerta. La situación fue violenta, Scott al principio trato de ser razonable y preguntarle porque no había vuelto pero al final el mal humor de Logan y que Scott tampoco estuviera con buen animo termino en una violenta pelea.

Logan pensó que no pasaría de ahí, pero varios días después cuando llego a su cabaña se encontró con que alguien estaba ocupando su sillón.

—Joder. Me encuentro con Slim y mi cabaña se llena de visitas indeseadas — refunfuña Logan en bajo.

—¿Visitas indeseadas ¿Lo dices por mi —responde la niña que salvo el mundo arqueando las cejas sin siquiera inmutarse —y a decir verdad pensé que era un basurero.

Kitty observa las latas de cervezas y las colillas de puros que ahí tiradas por todo el suelo. Logan entrecierra los ojos y la fulmina con la mirada.

—¡Largate!

Le espeta Logan sin ni siquiera pararse a mirarla, llega a su habitación cierra la puerta y se tumba en una destrozada cama. Cierra los ojos pero entonces Kitty atraviesa la pared y se planta delante de Logan.

—Me encantaría pero hay un problema. Bueno, en realidad dos problemas. Uno, mi hermano esta bebiendo y echándose a perder en una cabaña.

Logan lo miro sorprendido, por las palabras que le dice Kitty, pero también por todas las cosas que le habían pasado por alto, no solo de ese nuevo mundo, si no de su propio mundo. Su mundo se había reducido a una venganza y a un dolor tan intenso que no había tenido en cuenta ninguna otra cosa del mundo.

—Sí, idiota, aunque no lo creas Rogue no es la única a quién le importas. Tal vez ella fuera la primera, la primera a la que apreciaste y que te aprecio. Pero no es la única. Yo también te quiero.

Kitty suspira y se sienta en un lateral de la calma, de espaldas a Logan reflexionando en silencio por un segundo.

—La otra, es una leyenda. Una leyenda entre los mutantes. Una leyenda que nos enseño a ser fuertes, que nos enseño a nunca rendirnos y jamás perder la esperanza. Yo nunca me la creía... era tan... mágica. La leyenda de un hombre que viajo desde el futuro y cambio nuestro destino. Qué locura, ¿No? —Kitty habla como si hablara de un sueño o una fantasía, pero entonces gira la cabeza y mira a Logan con seguridad —Solo que no es ninguna locura y lo se porque estoy ante ese hombre... Pero ahora él esta perdido en la compasión y eso me parte el alma.

Kitty se levanta y mira a Logan con fuego en su mirada mientras pone los brazos en jarras.

—¿Cómo esperas que los mutantes nunca se rindan si tú ya lo has hecho? ¿Cómo esperas que exista esperanza si el hombre que nos la dio la a perdido? Logan, ¿No lo ves? No puedes olvidarte del mundo cuando has sido tú el que lo a creado y todos los mutantes que existen en él dependen de ti.

—No, Kitty, yo no les di nada —dice Logan bajando la mirada siendo incapaz de mirar Kitty —Yo solo soy un hombre que no puede proteger a su familia. Lo que suceda en el mundo no es asunto mío.

—Te equivocas! Lo que le paso a Rogue no es culpa tuya. Pero si lo que pasa ahora.

—No, Víctor mato a Rogue para hacerme daño. Si ella no me hubiera conocido no estaría muerta.

—O habría muerto hace muchos años. Tal vez nadie hubiera acudido a ayudarla. Tal vez Magneto la habría matado y nadie hubiera estado ahí para salvarla, ¿No lo has pensado? Es cierto, Rogue ya no esta y todos la añoramos, pero no fue como te imaginas.

—¿En serio? ¿Y como murió? —Pregunta Logan mirándola con seriedad.

—Murió peleando. Victor no iba tras Rogue, estaba atacando a un grupo de chicos. Los habría matado si Rogue no los hubiera... salvado. Ella sacrifico su vida por otras personas. Murió con orgullo, mucho más del que tú muestras ahora.

Logan guardo silencio antes de levantarse con furia, sentía como todo el odio volvía. Víctor había jugado con él como había querido, lo había manipulado, había jugado con sus sentimientos de culpa hasta debilitarlo y convertirlo en un reducto de sí mismo. Eso no quedaría así. No solo era por él, lo peor de todo era que si Rogue murió como Kitty decía Victor había ensuciado el nombre de su pequeña, no una niña indefensa, si no una autentica heroína que se sacrifico por los demás y eso nunca se lo perdonaría.

—¿Es eso cierto?

Kitty asistió con la cabeza, y cogiendo su chaqueta Logan comenzó a caminar dispuesto a marcharse para matar a Victor. Entonces Kitty le agarro por la mejilla.

—¿Qué haces?

—¿Tú que crees? Voy a matar a Víctor Creed. —dice reflejando toda su furia en esa frase

—No lo harás solo. —responde Kitty con determinación.

Víctor es asunto mío.

—¡Dios! ¡No tienes remedio! ¡No tienes remedio! —exclama Kitty exhausta y negando con la cabeza.

—¿En serio, Logan? ¿Aún no lo comprendes? Victor ya no es solo asunto tuyo. —dice una voz en su cabeza. Sin duda era Jean.

Logan maldice y se acerca a la puerta pero ahí lo esperaban todos sus compañeros con una mirada de seriedad. Entonces Scott da un paso y se acerca a Logan.

—Desde que Rogue murió, Víctor a pasado a ser enemigo de los X-Men.

—Atacar a uno de nosotros es atacarnos a todos —corrobora Tormenta recordando lo que había sido establecido durante tanto tiempo.

—Somos una familia, Logan —les apoya Hank con una leve sonrisa. Entonces Kitty se pone delante de Logan y clava una mirada severa en él.

—Tú creíste que lo mejor era mantenerte alejado de nosotros. Pero no pensaste que haciéndolo no solo perdíamos a Rogue, te perdíamos a ti también. Ya he perdido a una hermana no quiero perder a dos.

Logan guardo silencio y asistió suspirando, entonces los miro uno a uno y comprendió.

—¿Lo tenían planeado?

Entonces entre todos sus compañeros apareció el Profesor con una sonrisa benévola como estaba acostumbrado a verlo.

—Cundo te conocí estaba en una situación parecida en la que estás ahora. Había perdido a muchos y las personas a las que mas quería... bueno tú ya lo sabes. El caso es que tu no te rendiste conmigo, ¿Por qué crees que nosotros lo haríamos contigo?

Logan los miro a todos sorprendido, él siempre había sido un tipo solitario, un hombre acostumbrado a estar solo, pero ahora veía que no estaba solo, que no dejarían que volviera a estar solo. Eso le conmovió. Ahora tenia alguien por quién luchar, alguien que proteger y comprendía que no podía volver a dejarlos. Finalmente asistió con decisión.

—¡A por Victor!

-X0X-

Victor sonreía orgulloso, sabía que Logan sería presa fácil y pronto lo tendría comiendo de su mano. Pues sabía que el sentimiento de soledad y culpabilidad terminarían por derrumbarlo. En ese momento se encontraba camino de la mansión, en un día de viento, cuando detecto un olor cercano, alguien lo viigilaba. No tuvo que buscar mucho pues justo enfrente de él se encontraba una chica joven que lo observaba. La chica le resultaba familiar.

—No me lo digas. Te pusieron a vigilar el perímetro.

Victor se acerca a ella mientras saca las uñas y sonriendo de forma maligna trata de usarlas para cortar a la chica como si fueran un cuchillo. Pero para su sorpresa sus garras atraviesan el aire como si no hubiera nada delante de él. Víctor queda estufectato. La chica mira hacia abajo sin ni siquiera inmutarse y negó con la cabeza. Antes de volver a mirar a Victor.

—No es tan fácil matar a un fantasma, ¿Verdad? —se burlo Kitty Pryde con una sonrisa ladeada.

Víctor se enfureció y volvió a atacar a Kitty, con el mismo resultado. Kitty aprovecho para darle puñetazos a Víctor antes de volver a entrar en fase y esquivar el ataque de Víctor. Esto se repitió varias veces aumentando mucho la furia de Victor, mientras a su alrededor el mal tiempo empeoraba hasta el punto que Kitty se desequilibró. Momento en que ella se alejo de él. Victor trato de seguirla pero el viento se lo impedía. Rugió furioso y casí cae al suelo pero entonces vio un haz de luz rojiza y sintió un fuerte impacto que lo lanza por los aires y se estrella contra un puño de acero que se sintió como si un tren se hubiese estrellado contra su cabeza. Cayo al suelo aturdido y cada vez mas furioso. No pudo recuperarse pues Peter Rasputin le metió una patada tan fuerte que le lanzó a varios metros del lugar como si fuera un balón de fútbol. Entonces una figura recubierta de nieve se planto delante de Víctor y comenzó a lanzarle chorros de hielo.Víctor trato de resistir el frío y recuperar el control, casi lo consiguió. Se levanto y con dificultad comenzó a acercarse a la figura helada pero cuando estaba apunto de alcanzarlo unos pies se estrellaron contra él y lo derribaron. Cuando Víctor se levanto una bestia peluda y azul le estaba atacando. Víctor contraataco con furia, arañandola con sus uñas. Pero Hank también era muy fuerte y comenzó a llevar la delantera. Con un fuerte golpe le hizo atravesar la ventana de una cabaña que estaba a espaldas de Víctor. Entonces llega el turno de Jean Grey, que no era tan poderosa como la Phoenix del mundo de Logan, pero si tenia buenas habilidades y con una gran concentración consigue debilitar los muros lo suficiente para que esa vieja cabaña se derrumbe sobre Víctor.

Entre los escombros de la cabaña, algo se mueve y Víctor resurge con heridas que comienzan a curarse y completamente furioso. Levanta la cabeza y delante de él ve a Logan completamente serio y con una mirada adusta. Intercambian una larga mirada antes de que Víctor se lance loco de rabia contra Logan, pero esta vez Logan no se lanza contra él. Si no que lo esquiva echándose a un lado y voltea sobre sí mismo para ver como Víctor tiene que frenar al haber fallado su ataque.

Otra vez Víctor vuelve a la pelea, pero ahora las tornas han cambiado, Logan ya no es un animal herido que ni siquiera es capaz de razonar. Ahora es un guerrero, el guerrero que siempre fue, un luchador curtido en mil batallas siendo una el mayor apocalipsis que hubiera vivido la Tierra. Él ya se encontraba a otro nivel, pero Víctor se había vuelto la bestia enloquecida de furia.

Víctor trato de desgarrarlo con sus garras, pero Logan desvió el ataque con las suyas propias antes de guardarlas y comenzar a golpear a Víctor con sus puños. Mientras esquivaba los ataques enfurecidos de Víctor hasta el punto de que este rugió de frustración. Víctor no se rindió y lanzó un ataque horizontal directamente a la cabeza de Logan. Pero este se agacho al mismo tiempo que le daba varios puñetazos en las costillas.

—Estabas equivocado, hermano. Siempre lo estuviste. Puede que compartamos sangre, incluso puede que compartamos instintos. Pero hay una diferencia muy importante entre nosotros.

Mientras hablaba Logan agarro a Víctor de los antebrazos, le hizo girar violentamente sobre sí mismo antes de darle una patada en el pecho echándolo hacia atrás.

—Yo no estoy solo, ni aterrorizo a todo aquel que se me acerca. Así que piensa en esto la próxima vez que quieras volver por aquí...

Continua Logan mientras Víctor solo gruñe furioso, Víctor intenta volver a atacar pero Logan agarra sus manos y le mete un cabezazo.

—Todas tus manipulaciones, todos tus trucos no te servirán de nada. Da igual lo que intentes o lo inteligente y fiero que te creas que eres.

Logan comienza a darle puñetazos hasta que le hace caer de rodillas, pero entonces clava sus garras en su pecho y lo levanta para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Porque, ¿Sabes qué? Somos X-Men.

Al decirlo le da el mas fuerte de sus puñetazos y lo derrumba en el suelo. Se queda inmóvil observandolo mientras sus compañeros se reunen a su alrededor.

—Y podremos con lo que sea.

—¡Ese es mi heroe! —exclama Kitty con una sonrisa divertida pero a la vez orgullosa.

Víctor esta sin fuerzas, medio inconsciente, pero aún así suelta una carcajada llena de pensar.

—¿Qué? ¿Planeas acabar el trabajo? ¿Crees que podrás matarme?

Logan lo fulmina con ira, tentando realmente a hacerlo, pero finalmente desiste, los X-Men no eran partidarios de la venganza y no empezarían ahora. Sabía que a Rogue no le hubiera gustado que lo hiciera.

—No creo que haga ninguna falta. Estas acabado, Víctor —le dice Logan con seriedad, pero entonces le pone las garras de la derecha y la izquierda entre el cuello y lo mira a los ojos —Pero nunca mas oses regresar por aquí, porque si vuelvo a verte lo hare.

—No lo haré —dice Víctor comprendiendo lo alejado que estaba Logan de él, entendiendo que los viejos tiempos se habían ido para siempre y nada podía dolerle mas que eso.

Cuando Víctor se recupero de la paliza, se levanto y se marcho para nunca mas regresar. Los X-Men respiraron aliviados. Logan sintió como una parte de su vida se iba con él, al fin había cortado su último lazo con el pasado y podría empezar una nueva vida. Pero aún le quedaba algo importante que hacer.

-X0X-

Por la noche se reunieron todos entorno a la tumba de Rogue. Volaron farolillos Japoneses de papel en su honor pues significaban dejar atrás el pasado y así Rogue podría descansar en paz, sabiendo donde quiera que estuviera que todos sus amigos estaban bien y que la echaban de menos. Hasta Logan lo hizo a pesar de que antes le hubiera parecido insólito, tras pasar una temporada en Japón conocía bien sus costumbres. Al verlos volar los X-Men hicieron una solemne promesa, que nunca mas se separarían, que nunca se rendirían y que pasara lo que pasara siempre lucharían los unos por los otros y por el mundo. Lo harían en honor a Rogue. Finalmente uno a uno se fueron marchando para dejar a Logan a solas, pues era la primera vez que veía la tumba y que podía hablar con ella. Kitty fue la última en irse pero antes de hacerlo se giro y miro a Logan a los ojos.

—Ella estaría muy orgullosa de ti. Lo sabes ¿Verdad?

Logan asistió con la cabeza y Kitty sonrió antes de marcharse. Al encontrarse solo en la tumba de Rogue se sentó con una botella de cerveza ya que de otro modo no tendría fuerzas para hacerlo.

—Sabes, esto nunca a sido fácil para mi. Hablarle a un pedazo de piedra esperando que sea donde sea alguien te escuche. Te marchaste, nena, y no a sido nada fácil para mi. Fue tan complicado comprender que ya no volverías a estar ahí, no volveríamos a viajar juntos, ni tampoco te podría dar consejos, ni podríamos volver a beber juntos. Recuerdo cuando te enseñe, al final bebimos tanto que te dio una resaca horrible al día siguiente, aunque supongo que no sería un recuerdo tan agradable para ti.

Dice riendo nostálgicamente antes de guardar silencio y ponerse serio para decir lo que tenia que decir realmente.

—Antes de conocerte, no era nada, tan solo un animal que nunca se preocupa por nadie y nadie se preocupaba por él. Pero tú cambiaste mi vida. Tú me hiciste humano, e incluso ahora me sigues ayudando, aún cuando ya no estas y eso nunca lo olvidare. Nunca te olvidare, pequeña. Y se que debería haber estado aquí para cuidar de ti, pero te prometo que nunca me volveré a marchar, yo siempre voy a estar aquí, voy a estar con ellos y te prometo que les protegeré con mi vida. Te quiero, pequeña.

Logan sintió como las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Se las limpio con la mano y suspirando se incorporo. Al alejarse, se levanto el viento y Logan nunca sabría si ocurrió de verdad o si fue su imaginación, pero juraría que escucho una voz que le susurraba:

—Yo también te quiero.

Eso hizo que una nueva lágrima corriera por su mejilla, pero no pudo evitar sonreír nostálgico y mirar hacia atrás. Finalmente Logan retomo su camino hacia una nueva vida. Una vida con los X-Men, una vida con personas que lo querían y lo protegerían pasara lo que pasara. Personas a la que proteger. Personas que eran lo mas importante de su vida. Una vida con su familia.


End file.
